Total Drama Madhouse
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Now, John Maclean, the son of Chris Maclean, is forcing 22 people to get two trillion dollars by winning a ton of challenges! Rated T for language. Review.
1. EP1 PT1: Enter the Madhouse

Total Drama Madhouse EP1 PT1: Enter the Madhouse

Time: 2 weeks after Total Drama Finale, the _final_ season.

Plot: Chris Maclean is fine with not hosting the Total Drama series and let his son, John Maclean, who is 18 years old, host a brand new show spinning off _his_ show.

Contestants: 11 brand new contestants/people like that and 11 original contestants from Total Drama Island.

Returning 11: Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, DJ, Harold, Trent, Cody.

New 11 contestants: You'll find out right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters but John Maclean and the 11 new contestants.

**This episode of Total Drama Madhouse contains extreme stunts performed by 22 animated contestant, some interns, a 18 year old host and a certain chef. Do not to do any of the stunts you are about to see. Seriously, you could get really, really, really messed up!!**

(We cut to a giant tower. John Maclean is next to it, sporting black hair, a red coat, black pants and blue shoes)

John M.: Yo! We're going live on Toronto, Ontario, landing a brand new show on the air! Here's the deal: I have been picked by my dad to host this show and 22 contestants have been picked for a brand new show that takes place on this gigantic tower! (Shows the tower) There will be 11 new contestants along with the originals, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, DJ, Harold, Trent and Cody! And the people picked to leave this show have to get taken into the Cage of Shame and the Cage of Shame will get latched onto the Helicopter of Losers, going off with the loser! And the last person standing wins a totally awesome cash prize of two trillion dollars! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out later! And welcome to Total Drama Madhouse!

(The start of the theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End theme song)  
(We cut back to the show. John is still there, waiting for the contestants)

John M.: Welcome back! The limo with the 11 originals could be here any minute, so watch out dude! (Said limo drives up to John and drops off the 11 returning contestants) And there they are!

Owen: So this is it? Wow! Awesome dude! (Looks at John) Hey, dude, you a contestant?

John M.: No, I'm John Maclean, the son of Chris Maclean! (Another limo appears and drops off Zac, an African-American guy wearing all blue and Lauren, a Hispanic girl wearing oval-shaped glasses, a red skirt, white flip-flops and a bright yellow blouse) Hello, Zac and Lauren!

Zac: 'Sup, John! It's awesome being here!

John M.: I know.

Lauren: (To John) Hi! Hey, you seem familiar.

John M.: I'm John. (Pause) The host of the show!

Lauren: Oh, that's where I know you from!

(Another limo comes to the tower and drops off Louie, a guy wearing a dark redish coast and snow hat, large brown loafers and sky blue pants and Mike, an African American guy wearing a basketball shirt and orange pants with red tennis shoes)

John M.: Dudes, Mike, Louie! Welcome to Total Drama Madhouse!

Mike: Wow! It seems it's pretty cool!

John M.: Hope you enjoy your stay! (Yet another limo comes to the tower and drops off a red friendly robot that looks like a R.O.B named ZY) And the first out of third robot on the show, ZY, is here!

ZY: Greetings, earthling. How are your trousers?

John M.: Firm… I guess. (Two other robots that look like him, called ER and ES come out of the same limo as ZY) Oh! Look at that! The last three robots are here as well!

ER and ES: (In unison) Greetings, earthling! Glad to be here!

(Another limo with the Eds and Jack, a jamaican boy wearing red and orange comes to the tower and drops them off)

John M.: And welcome, the last four newcomers!

Eddy: Hey!

Edd: Greetings!  
Ed: Hi!

Jack: Hola!

John M.: Alright then, now that everybody's settled, let's go to commercial.

(End part 1)


	2. EP1 PT2: The Two Teams and the Challenge

Total Drama Madhouse EP1 PT2: The Two Teams and the Challenge  
(Cue part 2. John Maclean brings a tall purple limousine over to the 22 contestants)  
John M.: Alright, hop on in! We're burning daylight! (All 22 contestants walk and hover into the cool and tall limo. The limo starts driving around the tower) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tower! Your home for the next couple months! Here, you'll compete in extreme challenges produced by the producers! And to have some privacy or confess something, there's the confessionals!  
_(Cue Zac's confessional)  
Zac: Wow! It seems pretty cool!  
(End Zac's confessional)  
(Cue Ed's confessional)  
(Ed is focused on, uh… picking his nose and eating the boogers)  
(End Ed's confessional)_

John M.: And for some food, you can eat in the crafts services tent, where food is made by Chris's only strong staff and chef, Chef Hatchet! (A raccoon comes out of the crafts services tent getting chased by Chef Hatchet, who is holding a meat cleaver. Mike seems confused and the limo starts driving again) And if you manage to survive Chef Hatchet's gross food, you have to get past the Elimination ceremony, where all but one contestant will get a golden axe, and the loser gets locked into the Cage of Shame, get taken away by the Helicopter of Losers and leave the tower forever!

Owen: (Gasp!) (Scared) Oh boy!

John M.: Okay, now let's split you 22 into teams! If I call your name, go to the red side.

Zac,

Cody,

Gwen,

Trent,

Ed,

Owen,

Harold,

Lauren,

Izzy,

ZY,

ER &

ES!

John M.: You are the Flying Flamingos! (The team picture is a red silhouette of a flamingo)

Cody: Flamingos?

John M.: My dad came up with that one!

Harold: Wait! What about Leshawna?!

Izzy: And Owen?!

Ed: And Eddy and Double D?!

John M.: Oh, just shut up! The rest of you over here in the green side,

Louie,

Mike,

Eddy,

Edd,

Jack,

Leshawna,

DJ,

Justin,

Duncan,

Courtney &

Owen!

John M.: You are now the Trapping Tigers! (The team picture is a green silhouette of a tiger) Don't worry, in the halfway mark, the teams will be dissolved and the remaining contestants will be merged into no teams!  
Harold: That's good, right?  
John M.: That's right, Harold!  
Mike: Yo, that's fine by me!  
Lauren: (To DJ) What do you think they'll make us do?!  
DJ: It's our first challenge! How hard could it be? (It cuts to a forest covered in chainsaws) Oh shit!  
(End episode)


End file.
